


I miss you...

by The_Hybrid



Series: Stars.are.wonderful.things!verse [23]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Help, IT - Freeform, angsty, couldnt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: Jack find the Girl's letter





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort about the wait. I've just written this, so I have no excuse. Hope it's worth it!

Jack sat on his bed, clutching a letter and his Vortex Manipulator. He'd just got back from a long day working at Torchwood, using the resources he had there to try and track down the Girl.

You see, she'd left a few days ago and already he felt helpless and stranded without her. And then, after a really bad day at work, he came home to that; a letter and his Vortex Manipulator standing on his bedside table. It turned out that she'd been there only a few minutes before. The letter was still wet from her tears and the bed still warm from where she had sat.

It turned out the Girl had much more of an impact on Jack than he first realised. He had always felt responsible for her. Like it was his duty to look after her and to protect her from anything that could possibly hurt her, but he had just put that down to her past and his past and his guilt.

But there was more. More that he felt. A stronger feeling. Something he just couldn’t ignore. In those short few weeks he was with her, that he looked after her and that he taught her, he had fallen in love. In love with the mystery, in love with the memories. In love with her,  and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. She was gone and he was stuck here.

Although he had his Vortex Manipulator, it was broken. Although she had left it there, he had a feeling she didn’t really need it. That she could travel by herself. Manipulate time. Although he had all the resources of the world at his disposal, he knew she had gone too far away. He just knew.

 

So yes, he missed her, and yes he wanted her back, but there was nothing he could do. She had run away, and it was time to move on yet again. It couldn’t be too hard to move on from a love that had only formed over a few weeks, could it?


End file.
